The invention relates to the technical field of a directional light source, and more particularly, to a light distribution structure of the directional light source.
Generally, after a directional light source of an LED is distributed, light in its beam angle is unevenly distributed. In particular, it is observed that the central light intensity is high, and a stepped drop is presented. In addition, yellow spots and black dots can be found on the illuminated object, and stray light is emitted outside the beam angle.
When replacing the traditional light source, the directional light source must be matched to the light distribution curve of the original product, thus, requirements for light environment can be met.